Hermanos Rebeldes SasuSaku
by Sure-chan Uchiha
Summary: Sakura y Naruto, en su plena juventud, fueron testigos de muchas emociones a través de ellos mismos. Y ello, hace que cambien su actitud para comenzar un camino de dolor, angustia, desesperación, etcétera. Sí, aquellos hermanos sufren mucho en su adolescencia.


¿Alguna ves pensante en que tus padres se divorciarian?, nosotros no. Porque de un día para otro nos vienen con la estúpida noticia de que se van a divorciar, eso calló sobre un balde de agua fría por nuestras pieles, dando inicio a un mundo de tristeza, dolor, angüstia, pero sobre todo... Odio.

Yo estaba en mi colegio normal pasándola chido con mis amigos y amigas; en la salida vinieron nuestros padres mostrando una sonrisas sinceras ¿hasta dónde podían ser sinceras esas sonrisas?. Yo me despedí de mis amigos pero sobre todo mi novio Sasuke Uchiha Hyuga, el me gustó desde que lo conocí en una cancha de futbool, mi hermano me lo había presentado en ese instante me enamoré.

Cuando tenía catorce años se me declaró y yo me quedé estática, yo sabía a la perfección que era el chico más popular pero, ¿conmigo?. Yo también le dije de mis sentimientos y fue ahí donde di mi primer beso pero fue con él , el chico que ocupó mi corazón en el momento que lo vi, yo no lo quise porque era lindo, sino porque entendía lo que me decía, escuchaba sus preocupaciones al igual problemas de su casa.

Me fui con mis padres del colegio, ahí cumplia un año con Sasuke, pero haber pisado ese auto fue mi peor error.

Llegamos normales a mi casa, mi hermano molestando diciéndome que tarde o temprano acabaríamos juntos su mejor amigo y él. Yo no le tomé importancia pero tenía razón. Después de entrar a la casa nos dispusimos a almorzar tranquilamente hasta que...

—Hijos — mi padre nos estaba llamando y como buena hija le di la mirada—,tengo una noticia muy importante —dijo mi padre. Esa seriedad me molestaba porque me causaba un mal presentimiento —su madre y yo... — se quedó con las palabras en la boca por mi hermano.

—Ya sé — exclamó mi hermano con seriedad igual al de mi padre , sí que ellos tenían el mismo aspecto —. ¡Van a tener otro bebé! —dijo felíz, ojalá hubiese sido eso. Yo solo pude observar con alegría a mis padres; sí que tener a un bebé cuesta pero es una bendición y yo con gusto lo hubiera cuidado, pero la respuesta que recibí no me agradó.

—No es eso hijo — por fin había hablado mi madre, por un momento me desconcertó.

—Entonces... — me puse nerviosa como nunca antes —, ¿qué es lo que nos quieren decir? —hablé intentando suavizar mi voz, pero era imposible con aquel sentimiento que me alertaba.

—Su madre y yo... — mi padre se dispuso a abrir esa boca que tiene que ahora mísmo no me gustaría contar —, ... Nos divorciaremos —completó la palabra, y eso es justo lo que me pasó. Recordar, hace que mis recuerdos se desorbiten de tal manera, que no puedo pensar.

Y también si no fuera poco mi sufrimiento, después de una semana descubro que mi "supuesto" novio me engaña. Había tenido una relación con otra chica más aparte de mí. Sí que esta vida que tengo es muy dolorosa, no saben cómo me duele recordar todo esto, pero es así. Mi nombre es Sakura Uzumaki Haruno y, esta es mi historia, de como antes era la tipíca chica normal y ahora soy rebelde.

Yo era un chico alegre, y algunas veces inperactivo jajaja, sí que recordar hace sentirse bien, más cuando es bueno. Pero yo tenía catorce y conocí a una chica comprando un helado (ella me daba la espalda y pues la curiosidad me mató), pero al fin y al cabo tenía que comprar el helado para mi hermana, Sakura.

Me acerqué sigilosamente como si se tratase de un espía o un ninja, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver esos ojos perlas que me robaron el corazón. Hablé con ella y le pregunté miles de cosas, lo malo era que no sabía hablar con chicas porque preguntaba bureras al veces, pero ella me comprendía.

Nos sentamos en una banca para comer nuestros helados. Hasta que llegó un chico pelinegro bueno, no tan pelinegro ya que era una combinación estraña, azul con negro, sí que eso es raro, lo primero que pensé fue: ¿llegó de otro planeta?.

Entiendan, era un muchacho inmaduro, a todos nos pasa , pensamos en tonterías y nada más.

Él llego y me preguntó quién era, y lo peor fue cuando alejó a Hinata de mi lado. Sí, ella me dijo su nombre y era bonito. En un principio pensé que eran novios, ¡pero no! eran hermanos, eso me alegró y mucho. Luego hizo su presencia mi hermana regañando el porqué tardé mucho por su helado, hay pues si quería rápido su helado ¿por qué ella no vino por el helado mismo? Hmp, no me pregunten ella tiene piernas, puede caminar. Le presenté a Sasuke Uchiha Hyuga y parese que ya no me llevaré una paliza, hubo conexión en ellos.

Yo, con Hinata, nunca me pude declarar. Pero mi hermana al igual el hermano de ella se declararon, yo me puse feliz ya que tenía asegurado a un cuñado y también mi fuente de dinero jijiji.

Un día como cualquier otro, pero no creo porque mamá y papá nunca nos recojen; no es que no quiera si no que nosotros queremos estar a solas con nuestros amigos y amigas, solo por eso. Sakura y Sasuke llevaban un año de su relación, me alegra muchísimo. Nos fuimos con nuestros padres no sin antes despedirnos y vernos mañana.

Fuimos, llegamos comímos, estaba delicioso. Yo no sabía nada, me encuentro frustrado.

—Hijos —habló mi padre, yo no le tomé mucha importacia —. Tengo una noticia muy importante — mi padre no es un hombre serio que digamos pero cuando está decidido recurre a la seriedad.

—Ya sé — yo opiné eso, con la misma seriedad que mi padre, en ese entonces yo quise copiarlo —. ¡Van a tener otro bebé! —dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, sí que yo no soy fan de los bebés pero un hermanito me hubiera gustado, sí ya sé tengo a Sakura, pero ella es vieja, osea tiene un año menor que yo así que nunca cuidé a un bebé.

—No es eso hijo — la manera en el que mi madre me había respondido me daba una muy mala espina.

—Entonces ... —pude notar a mi hermana algo tensa y nerviosa, yo no sabía nada ni el porqué. Si lo hubiera sabido antes me hubiera ido sin escuchar eso—... ¿qué es lo que tienen qué decir? — mi hermana en ciertas ocaciones era curiosa, pero alveces la curiosidad ayuda pero en esto no ayudó para nada.

—Su madre y yo... — ya me estaba artando. Dando vueltas al asunto; pero pude mantenerme firme —, ... nos divorciaremos — eso fue cuando mi corazón se oprimió, haciendo que no pueda escuchar ya nada, ni sentir. Eso era el comienzo de los que nos pasó.

Y también despues de una semana descubrí algo muy doloroso, porque su dolor es mi dolor. Descubrí que mi supuesto mejor amigo había tenido una relación con otra. Cuando le pregunté a mi hermana cómo lo supo, solo me dijo que había estado raro Sasuke y ella por su gran preocupación de su novio contactó aún detective para que vea lo que le pasa, osea que lo siga, y justo ahí es como descubro que tuvo una relación con la prima de Ino Yamanaka. Ella afirmó no saber nada y se lo creímos, puesto que era verdad lo que decía, el hermano de Hinata estuvo con Karin Yamanaka.

También le pregunté a Hinata cómo no sospechaba, y ella solo me dijo que no sabía nada. Que todas las veces paraba con mí hermana, no salía de noche y otro lugar, el muy idiota sabía esconderse bien. Sí que me dolió ver a mi hermana derramar lágrimas por él. Haber entiendan: primero el divorcio de mis padres, apenas se separaron mamá se fue de casa diciendo que vendría a visitarnos; mi hermana tenía ojeras de tanto llorar por mis padres al igual que yo. En el colegio cuando alguien se metía o burlaba de nuestro sufrimiento, hmp, salían muy lastimados.

Nuestros amigos nos apoyaban y en cuanto a Sasuke... Yo le seguía hablando como amigo. Será que lo que le hizo a mi hermana no signifique que no podré hablar con él. Sasuke todos los días intentaba arreglar las cosas con mi hermana Sakura: le regalaba chocolotes en los casilleros, lo hubieran visto fue chistoso como lo rechazaba, flores para la casa que cada una de ellas siempre estaba en el basurero.

Una vez cuando estaba yéndome a mi casa lo vi, estaba con la chica esa. Yo al príncipio pensé "Bueno lo hecho, hecho está", pero la escena que vi me gusto porque mi supuesto amigo estaba terminando con la pelirroja y ella solo le gritaba palabaras como jajaja, las palabras de Karin: "A mí nunca me terminan yo los termino" o como estos: " Maldito pendejo, dijiste que dajarias a ésa mosquita muerta de cabello rosa, ella ni siquiera tiene tan bien formados sus senos", okey creo que eso no me gustó. Será que mi hermana no tendrá los senos muy grande pero es mi hermana, para mi ella los tiene normal al igual que Hinata, si sé que ella los tiene grandes y no por eso me enamoré de Hinata, sino fue por su gran corazón; mi hermana tiene un gran corazón también por eso ella y Hinata son buenas amigas.

Esta es una pequeña parte de lo que me pasó ahora ya tengo veintidos años. Estoy en la universidad y sí, siguen mis padres separados, pero sí que mi padre no está solo porque ya se consiguió a la reemplazante de mamá y no me agrada. Pero como decía: estoy en la universidad junto con mi hermana que tiene buenas notas, y si preguntan ¿ya arreglaron su disputa entre Sasuke y Sakura? Pues no, no lo han hecho y Sasuke se quiere rendir, yo ya no me meto en sus cosas y también no, no estoy con Hinata. Osea la separación de tus padres es muy doloroso como para pensar en novia, pero sí, sigo queriendo a Hinata cada día estoy más enamorado de ella. Estudio en una universidad de ricos y el porqué, mi papá es juez ¿increible no?, y mi mamá abogada ellos nos las pagan. Mis amigas y amigos también están ahí.

La verdad he sufrido, aunque aparente ser el chico fuerte no lo soy. ¿Ven? Mi madre que ya no está con nosotros viviendo; es una lástima que lo que pasó terminara así. Y yo ahora actuo como un rebelde, no, mejor ¿saben qué? Soy un rebelde.

* * *

N/A:

¡Hola! Espero sea de su agrado estas historias mías, que actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Posd: Si encuentran esta historia en Wattpad también, no la denuncien. Es mía, ya que como verán es el mismo nombre del perfil —acentuando el "Uchiha" —.

* * *

N/A:

¡Hola! Nueva historia, nuevos sentimientos jejeje *aura misteriosa*. Bueno, esta historia está basada en mi vida; ya que hubo un momento de mi vida en el cual mis padres, casi estuvieron apunto de divorciarse. Pero no ocurrió.

Agradezco a Dios aquello.

Espero le den una oportunidad, no puedo asegurar que será de su gusto — ya que no todos tenemos el mismo —, pero trataré de hacerlo.

¡Gracias, y saludos a los lectores fantasmas y otros!.

Nos leemos pronto *sonríe mientras camina lentamente hacia su cuarto, para luego entrar rápido y cerrarse*.

Gracias a la portada a Sasusakufics_Watt


End file.
